An electrooptical liquid crystal switching element is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,751. In this liquid crystal switching element two electric fields are generated by the field-generating structure, one of which has a field component oriented predominantly in parallel with the liquid crystal layer, while the other has a field component oriented predominantly perpendicularly to the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal being connected with one electric field to the condition of minimum light transmission and with the other electric field to the condition of maximum light transmission by orienting the optical axis of the liquid crystal through one electric field perpendicularly to the liquid crystal layer and through the other electric field in parallel with the liquid crystal layer. In those cases in which compensated cholesteric liquid crystals are used which in the absence of electric fields orient spontaneously in such a way that their optical axis is oriented perpendicularly to the liquid crystal layer, one electric field is optionally dispensed with, although according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,751 it is to be preferred in these cases as well to use both fields because the inherent orientation period of the self-orienting liquid crystals is relatively long and thus very unfavorable.
DE 24 59 533 A1 and DE 23 58 581 B2 also disclose electrooptical liquid crystal switching elements having a reorientation means with a field-generating structure whose electric field has a field component oriented predominantly in parallel with the liquid crystal layer. However, similar to the liquid crystal switching element according to U.S. Pat. No. 2, 854,751, two electric fields perpendicular to each other are generated in the liquid crystal switching element according to DE 23 28 581 B2 to orient the optical axis of the liquid crystal in two orientations extending perpendicularly to each other, one of which orientations extends in parallel with and the other extends perpendicularly to the liquid crystal layer. This kind of reorientation of the optical axis of the liquid crystal also takes place in the liquid crystal switching element according to DE 24 59 533 A1, the compulsory orientation of the optical axis of the liquid crystal taking place perpendicularly to the liquid crystal layer by means of homeotropic boundary orientation of the liquid crystal.
Finally, WO 84/04601 discloses with respect to a liquid crystal, a comb-like field-generating structure whose field has a field component oriented predominantly in parallel with the liquid crystal layer. However, the means according to this citation is an optical guide in which the coupling-out of light is controlled by a change of the effective refractive index of the nucleus consisting of the liquid crystal or the cover formed by the liquid crystal by means of the field-generating structure.
Furthermore, JP 1-33521 (A) in Pat. Abstr. Jap. P-875, May 23, 1989, Vol. 13, No. 219, discloses electrodes in parallel planes, however, for the purpose of generating a storing scattering condition in an optical liquid crystal modulator.
In addition JP 1-179912 (A) in Pat. Abstr. Jap. P 946, Oct. 18, 1989, Vol. 13, No. 460, and JP 1-161217 (A) in Pat. Abstr. Jap. P-936, Sep. 25, 1989, Vol. 13, No. 428, describe liquid crystal indicating element components serving for improving the blocking state of a display, twisted liquid crystals having a certain orientation being used. Besides JP 1-44422 (A) in Pat. Abstr. Jap. P-880, Jun. 7, 1989, Vol. 13, No. 242, describes a liquid crystal indicating element in which the nematic liquid crystal has an orientation with a pretilt angle of 20.degree. to 30.degree.. However, this is a conventional liquid crystal structure in which the optical axis of the liquid crystal can be switched between a direction parallel with and perpendicular to the liquid crystal layer by applying an electric field.
Finally, GB 1 506 570 and JP 54-17756 (A) in Pat. Abstr. Jap. E-101, Mar. 30, 1979, Vol. 3, No. 38, discloses liquid crystal indicators having an optical compensator or reflector as well as dichroic dyes.
Further known electrooptical liquid crystal switching elements are described e.g. by M. Schadt and F. Leenhouts in "Appl. Phys. Lett.", Vol. 50 pages 236 et seq. (1987), as well as by T. J. Scheffer and J. Nehring in "J. Appl. Phys.", Vol. 58 pages 3022 et seq. (1985), furthermore by L. Phl., G. Weber, R. Eidenschink, G. Baur and W. Fehrenbach in "Appl. Phys Lett.", Vol. 38 pages 497 et seq. (1981) and by M. Schadt and W. Helfrich in "Appl. Phys. Lett.", Vol. 18 pages 127 et seq. (1971).
Electrooptical liquid crystal switching elements are used particularly in liquid crystal display means, such as display screens of TV sets, computers, distributing centers and other facilities, installations or the like for changing the image spots of this liquid crystal display means, i.e. for changing the brightness and/or color of an image spot.
In the case of the formerly known and presently commercially available liquid crystal display means, which are also referred to as liquid crystal displays, the observation or viewing angle range, i.e., the angle range from which an image generated by means of the liquid crystal display means can be seen without essential optical misrepresentation, is restricted considerably because the contrast of the image depends on the viewing angle to a considerably strong extent.
As is shown by enclosed investigation results, this dependence of the contrast of the known liquid crystal display means on the angle is due to the former reorientation of the optical axis of the liquid crystal layer between an orientation in parallel with the liquid crystal layer and an orientation perpendicular to the liquid crystal layer. The investigations conducted within the scope of the present invention served for determining that it is the deformation of the liquid crystal effected by such a reorientation which results in a very marked dependence of the transmission of the liquid crystal switching element, and thus the contrast, on the viewing angle.